lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scordon Freeman
"A Scorpion of a few words, arent ya?" —Spalyx Vance Commenting on Scordon’s Silent Protagonist vibes. Scordon Freeman (Often mispelt as “Scorden”) is a RPC created by Thefirstdecade, and is a scientist of the Scorpions (Formerly) in the LMBE Chima RP continuity. He is a middle-aged, silent protagonist and ambitious Outlands man with the ideals of stopping the Combine and Scortica Breen, whom was his former administrator in Aperture Mesa. He is quiter obviously based on Half Life protagonist, Gordon Freeman. He believes in seemingly nothing, but his right to free outland citizens and harbor The Forgotten rebels for seemingly all out war on the Crawler Empire and the Combine as a paramilitary group of rag-tag scorpions and spiders, although Barney Balhoun has ties of freindship with him, along with Bachell and Bratta. Although he wanted to set things right and make peace with the inlanders, his ideals seem more violent than usual peace-talks. His story is still unfolding as of now. Dr. Scordon Freeman is one of the many protagonists of the chima roleplay series. He is a theoretical physicist who is forced to defend himself and the Chimian race against hostile Outlanders and other enemies following an experiment gone wrong. In the process, he becomes an almost legendary resistance hero, eventually becoming one of the leaders of an uprising against the alien invaders. ---- Appearance/Personality in RP As a silent protagonist, Scordon does not say a single word during the entire RP appearance (except for one, infamous part). This is most likely an intentional choice, so that he is not regarded as a separate character outside of the roleplayer's influence. Since the start of the Outlands Era, Thefirstdecade has made sure that the Roleplayer's and Scordon's experience are one and the same. An example of his roleplayer strategy is shown during scenes of Investigation of certain props (most notably a newspaper board detailing the rise of The Combine) triggers out non-verbal communicae to give some verbal explanation from others to their meaning and history. Despite his muteness, Scordon's actions speak louder than any words, and he will usually go to great lengths to help his allies and protect the Chima (and to an extent, Earth) from external threats. Although quite proficient with weapons and explosives (turning him into a "one man army" during the course of the Roleplay, much like in most FPS games), Freeman had not actually handled any weapons until some cursory training at the Aperture Mesa Research Facility's Hazard Course (aside from the butane-powered tennis ball cannon he constructed at an young age). What separates Scordon Freeman from other roleplayer' heroes is that he is a scientist – a rather unlikely kind of hero when compared to more traditional RP characters such as Leonard, or soldier types in many other genres, such as Lavuras or Lycor. Roleplay Timeline of Freeman's actions Background A native of an cave that resembles Seattle, Washington, located in the scorpion caves, Freeman harbored an early interest in theoretical physics, such as quantum mechanics and relativity. His earliest heroes are Albert Einstein the Eagle, Stephen Rawking the Raven, and Richard Leynman the Lion. He has no dependents and is a graduate of MIChi, having earned a Ph.D. in theoretical physics. His thesis was titled; “''Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength (ELW) Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array Barring Chi''”. (Said sciency words means: The behavior of large stuff {Supraquantum Structures} relative and related to each other {Entanglement} after a very short duration {Mode-Locked} "Extremely Long Wavelength Pulse" by an arrangement {Array} of crystals with an atomic number greater than 92 {Transuranic}, without coming into physical contact with the structures in question {Induction} without the use of Chi.) (Essentially, its about the teleportation of matter through the use of extremely dense elements, instead of Chi). After graduating from MIChi, Scordon travels to Black Mountain, and observes a series of teleportation experiments conducted by the Institute for Experimental Physics in the cave town of Innsbruck. Eventually, he becomes disappointed with the slow pace of teleportation research done by the bats in academia and begins to search for a job outside the education sector. By coincidence, Freeman's MIChi mentor Dr. Isaac Skleiner has taken charge of a research project at a government-owned, tribe-integrated research facility known as the Aperture Mesa Research Facility and offers Freeman a job. He accepts, hoping that at least part of the immense funding would go towards civilian applications of astrophysics and quantum computing. At the start of Outland era (on May 16, 200-.) Scordon Freeman is 27 years old, and has been working, for a while, at the Aperture Mesa Research Facility under a "classified" administrative sponsor. There he owns a Level 3 Research Associate position, is accommodated in the Level 3 Dormitories in the Aperture Mesa South Wing, alone in room 309. He is assigned to the Anomalous Outland Materials department doing nuclear, subatomic, and quantum chi research. Despite having obtained a Ph.D. from the prestigious MIChi, the laboratory work that the he actually does as (pressing a button and pushing a cart) does not require any intellectual expertise at all. Barney Balhoun pokes fun at this in the beginning portion of The One Free Man, when Freeman performs similar "technical" assistance (pushing a switch and attaching a fallen plug back into a socket). Barney then goes on to joke that Scordon's MIChi education "really pays for itself." During their time at the facility, Freeman and Balhoun would compete with each other to be the first to retrieve Dr. Skleiner's keys whenever he locked them in his office in Aperture Mesa (apparently a fairly regular occurrence) without resorting to conventional means. This is reputedly where Freeman learned to make use of ventilation shafts to infiltrate rooms and buildings. Indeed, Scordon and Barney crawled through numerous ventilation shafts in Their adventure respectively. Beginnings Scordon's first appearance with the roleplay happened during an incident where a bat test subject was being liberated from Aperture Mesa, That test subject was a fellow friend of Scordon's a fellow colleague of his whom helped him makes the mobility gels the bat has tested (even though said gel was replaced with a control pain which broke both of his legs and seemingly steamed Bliston about this.) This isn't barney by any means, but Scordon was able to chase down these bats whom attacked Sector C to liberate his friend, and in tow, take Scorpions along with, he'd been first seen with his H.O.E.V. Mk V. Hazard Suit and his signature Crowbar. He did manage to get back the Scorpions, but didn't reclaim the Bat when he chased them down deep into the Outlands, making Scordon feel a bit curious of what was outside of the outlands. Such a scientist could not contain his curiosity and did venture out into the Inlands. Partaking in the Eagle Spire battle and Chima Civil War Scordon managed to get over to Eagle spire via a early version of the Forgotten Scout Car, where he met up with a group of Wings Row Monarchy Ravens trying to aid their fellow Eagles whom supported them, Prince Razic was in this war during the time, and Dr. Freeman could only haven't known him then until recently. Dr. Freeman looked up at the aspiring battle, and felt inspired to partake in the battle for seemingly no reason other to test out his weapon skills that was taught to him during his Hazard Course Training back at Aperture mesa. He'd agreed to a WRM Pilot to take him up there where he'll have his first meeting with Col. Edessa Cubbage (he was only a captain at that time, and with the help of the Forgotten, had gained control of all Forgotten Eagles under his helm). This is where Scordon got his Rocket Launcher from and has held onto it ever since. Arrival (and imprisonment) at the Lion City After partaking in the battle (which he did little in, only taking a few potshots which all failed on the Bat Javelin), a WRM Raven soon decided to bring Dr. Freeman over to Lion territory to gain the lion's attentions of proof of another tribe existing, where it played out as the WRM Pilot was quoted: "Oh uh, me?! I'm just giving you a confirmation of another tribe existing!" Where he'd then throw Scordon Freeman out of the jet and the WRM pilot quickly escaped without further question and returned back to the Eagle HQ for fighting, leaving Mr. Freeman behind. Scordon got up, only to have Lion guards have their barrels of their guns pointed directly at him, leaving Freeman with no choice but to surrender to the foreigners, which in turn, he was a foreigner himself, being the first arachnid to venture out into the inlands! But he didn't surrender, he'd push past the guards, confusing them as to wonder, who the heck is he, and what is this arachnid doing here? He'd only proceed to enter Lion City (albeit illegally) via a rocket-jump over the main city gates and ran right ahead to what seemed to, by an account, "he'd then went on to pursue the (messenger) Fox and Lavuras with crowbar, high in the air, at the ready, the lion guards knowing, this isn't your average Scorpion." However, Scordon knew about his Administrator's plans to make Aperture Mesa a company that would become much more competent, as he was given a letter by his administrator, but he'd knew he was only trying to find a way to make peace with these inlanders due to Mt. Cavora's Chi Falls being blocked by the Bats. So he did edit the letter to make it seem this unknown company by the lions was trying to give them an opportunity to which Aperture Mesa's Advanced, almost space-age technology will give them an upper-hand, submitting Scordon's Rebelliousness against the Scorpion Monarchy. The letter read the following: "Since we are a newly developed tribe in Chima, I, Dr. Scordon Freeman of Aperture Mesa's Sector C Anomalous Materials Test Labs and Enrichment Spheres Division, I bring to you forth the Scorpion Tribes' honor of bringing you one of our latest inventions right to your front-door-step. As one of the may outland Scientists in the Aperture Mesa Research Facility, We'd be happy on behalf of Aperture Mesa's Founder and C.E.O., Dr. Scortica Breen, to invite your most elite kind to our Research Facility deep underground in the outlands." "We are a technologically advanced tribe and we would gladly hope to get a good serving of Chi on a bi-monthly basis so it can fund out research and technology development and testing. If you can also supply us some new main-tribe test subjects for them to test out latest inventions, Mobility Gels, Extra-dimensional Crossing, and Portal Technology, then the Scorpion Tribe's King and Queen will be very happy to know we have an ally in our midst for us to make peace conditions on, since we seem to look at each other as hostiles." "Sincerest Regards -- Dr. Scordon Freeman, Aperture Mesa's Sector C Anomalous Materials Test Labs and Enrichment Spheres Division." But as Shamrock7203's reaction, put it in Lavuras' actions; "Freeman is arrested for attack on Lion officers, and thrown in a cell. Lavuras reads the letter and pauses, deep in thought." suggestion the lions may benefit from, what they did not known as, The Forgotten... The Forgotten, Spalyx Vance, and The Chi-man Meanwhile within a Prison Cell, Scordon Waited and watched as guards passed to and fro from his cell, He'd felt a bit confused as to why they threw him into such a pickle, but he knew he was soon gonna get freed because of one of his friends, Spalyx Vance, and his... "employer", Scrin. he'd received a rather garbled syntactic message from his H.O.E.V. suit telling him that he'll be soon freed. Such an occurrence was sure to happen as Spalyx Vance, and a crew of Forgotten Grunts were sent over to help rescue him, if it hadn't been for Lycor rudely intercepting them as a small fight broke out in a courtyard as Spalyx kinda went in a little over her head to offer some force if necessary. But in the end, Dr. Freeman was once again, a Free Man as Lionel had helped quell this small scuffle, in his words, "Now, you are going to STOP CAUSING TROUBLE! We have you as guests, and until now you have only proven yourselves to be rude and impolite." and Boy Forgotten are Rude Guests indeed... Introduction to The Gravichi Gun After having showed up to the Lion Temple, the Forgotten wanted to demonstrate new weapons technology that will be (later mass produced in the Fire-Ice Wars), and helpful to many a soldier on the battlefield if he ever finds him or herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Dr. Freeman was interested in the new weapon he’ll gain, adding another piece to his vast collection of weapons on his person. He’d accidentally use the weapon, pulling a lion guard’s rifle right out of his hands, before blasting it back at him, the bayonet sticking to the wall from it’s point. Where King Lionel retorted about a safety on these sorts of weapons, where the Gravichi gun, has not. Spalyx Vance Taught Lionel and Freeman about how the Gravichi gun worked, and with Scordon's fluid demonstrating, he'd prove that he was capable of handling such an unique weapon on the battlefield, although Lionel seemed mildly disinterested, it wouldn't be a bad idea to invest in such a weapon, if it ever gets into mass production. Now armed with a new Weapon in mind, Scordon casually decides, now wouldn't be a good time to use it, because he had something to do that involved swinging a metal rod in the shape of a crowbar around at stuff, practice melee combat, and what better way, then to initiate a duel with King Lionel himself? Well, that's what the topic below is about. The Duel of King Lionel and the Freeman Well, with The Forgotten egging Dr. Freeman and King Lionel on, The Lion King was forced to duel with an accepting manner, however, this Lion really didn’t know much of Freeman’s Fighting style, and weapon of choice, which Freeman recently “raided” a local armory when he met up with the king to bring him a weapon for melee combative dueling. Which the Lion King refused and instead, went to use his own personal Valious sword, which Scordon has accepted to use his trusted handy crowbar. Once inside a lavish porcelain white chamber, filled with fans of duels and sports of combat, mostly filled with Forgotten on one side, and Lion Nobels on the others, both cheering for their respective combatants. Spalyx watched the Fight with egar anticipation and hope for Freeman’s brutality to take down the elegance of the of the Noble Lion King. The Fight lasted for a short time however, due to a radio transmission from the G-man that forced The Spidress to break up the fight with a classic Spider-man-esque swinging kick to down Lionel and end the battle abruptly, the duel has yet to be concluded to this day The Vehicular chase for the Golden Prince (WIP) List of Weapons on Scordon's Person * His trusted, handy, and ever-so-faithful Crowbar (The First Weapon he ever obtains) * A 9mm USChi Match (looted off dead Combine Civil Protection units.) * The MChi-7 SMG (Given to him as Standard Issue Forgotten Grunt Weapon.) * The SCAS-12 Combat Shotgun (given to him Upon traversing Corvidholme thanks to Father Grigori.) * The BOSIAS rifle (Taken from Dead Overwatch Soldiers.) * The "Junkyard Scrapper" (Obtained off a dead body of a Forgotten marksmen somewhere off on the West Sea Coast. * The Gravichi Gun (Obtained, being a demonstrator for King Lionel, the latest in weapons technology) * The Tau Cannon (Stolen from an Aperture Mesa Test Cell during his escape from the Facility, The latest in weapons technology.) * Modified Chi-banger Grenades (Gained from raiding a couple of Lion Armories.) * SLAMs (Selectable Lightweight Attack Munition) (Also gained from Lion Armories, a type of satchel charge.) * The RPChi-7 (Gained from a certain Captain Edessa Cubbage during his brief tenure of the Eagle Spire Battles with the bats.) Relationships Issac Skleiner Dr. Skleiner was Scordon's mentor at MIChi and recommended him to Aperture Mesa, where they likely worked together. After the Combine invasion of the outlands, Scordon once again worked alongside him, this time in the Forgotten. Skleiner feels genuine concern for Scordon on his travels, yet still foolishly puts his pet Predator Plant, Lamarr first on a few occasions. Spalyx Vance Relatively speaking, Spalyx and Scordon have not actually known each other for a very long period. Spalyx says to Scordon that he probably does not remember her, indicating he briefly met her (likely at Aperture Mesa) when she was little. But after going through such intense life and death combat situations and other hardships, they have forged a very strong relationship with each other. Spalyx has shown affection to Scordon several times throughout the roleplay: Twice giving a sad goodbye at an elevator, and hugging Scordon when Dog pulls him from the rubble at the beginning of his escape from Cave 17. Speli Vance Speli knew Scordon well at Aperture Mesa; they both worked in Sector C. After the Aperture Mesa Incident, Speli was the one who opened the door for Scordon to head towards the surface in search of help. That was the last Speli would see of Scordon until he showed up at Aperture Mesa East nearly twenty months later. They forged a stronger bond throughout the roleplay, due to the fact that Spalyx was with Scordon most of the time. At one point in The roleplay, he tells Scordon not only about his encounter with the Chi-Man, but also that he could not be prouder of Scordon if he were his own son. Barney Balhoun Barney and Scordon go way back, being old friends at Aperture Mesa. When Dr. Skleiner would lock himself out of his office, the two would race to be the first to get the door open, usually making use of the ventilation ducts to get in. They also see each other once a day, Barney's background of being a security guard in Aperture Mesa, having his days of being bat 3IC before having been retconned From it at the start of The Uprising. In the Combine-controlled outlands, Barney, undercover, saves Scordon from a terrible fate when Scordon nearly boards a train to Nova Prospekt. Scordon then joins Barney in assisting the Forgotten. As of now, he still owes Scordon a chi-infused beer. Scorpia Mossman Dr. Freeman was a rather close friend of this colleague of his. He did at once had a romantic relationship with her once before Dr. Mossman reveals herself to be the actual Scorpion Queen in Disguise, as to get away from her lavish lifestyle of the Platnium Scorpion Queen, and to explore her interests of Science and technology, as well as showing her sympathy to The Forgotten. She is a close ally to Dr. Freeman, and Scordon vows to protect her. The Chi-Man Being a pawn to the Stomper, Scordon is “employed” by this fellow Scorpion as to further The Forgotten’s influences by painting him as a nice hero he controls, as so he will never be forgotten. He also made Spalyx a very helpful companion to him as well, which made the two arachnids best friends, indeed. John Freeman (his adopted “''brother''”) John Freeman, (a peculiar young Scorpion at the age of 23), whom was supposed to be his brother was one day An office, typing on an computer! He got an email from his “brother” that said that Ice hunters and monsters were attacking his place, and axed him for help, so he went! Scordon knew he has to "live up to my Family Name and Face '''Full Life Consequences'!''" (Refrences aside, he was is situated in a base near the remains of what was Icestrike's HQ (said HQ was being sifted through in order to further the Forgotten's use of Cryo-technologies against the Hunters, and against the rest of chima if things didn't go their way). He'd be conducting an experiment with ice chi to see if there were an effect to cancel out the melting and freezing effects to make normal chi out of it. It only had a 25% success rate, and John was getting a bit weary about this. And if anything he suffers from acute mental retardation, so he thinks he’s really Scordon’s brother when he really isn’t.) Category:Characters Category:Scorpions Category:All Articles Category:Forgotten Category:Scientists